So Yesterday
by Claudia Erickson
Summary: If it's over let it go and come tomorrow it will seem, so yesterday. .. Songfic to Hilary Duff's So Yesterday... R/Hr, H/Hr Yeah I know, most people think will think the song sucks, which is fine, just ignore those parts and read the story!


Hermione Granger walked into the Gryffindor Tower common room extremely late one night

Hermione Granger walked into the Gryffindor Tower common room extremely late one night. As Head Girl she patrolled the halls of the school long after the prefects had returned to their Houses. The sight that met her as she entered the Tower that night was not one she ever expected to see. Her boyfriend, Ron Weasley, was lying on one of the couches that filled the room. His shirt was off and he was kissing Lavender Brown. Hermione quietly ran upstairs to her private dorm room; she flung herself on her four-poster bed, buried her face in her pillow and began to cry. She fell asleep that way, her pillow soaked with tears.

_You can change your life (if you wanna). You can change your clothes (if you wanna). If you change your mind, well that's the way it goes. But I'm gonna keep your jeans, and your old black hat ('cause I wanna). They look good on me, you're never gonna get them back. At least not today. Not today. Not today, 'cause if it's over let it go and come tomorrow it will seem, so yesterday, so yesterday._

Sometime during the night Hermione came to a decision. When she woke up she knew what she had to do. She was going to purge her room of everything that even remotely reminded her of Ron. Hermione quickly conjured up a box and walked to the nightstand by her bed. She swept two framed pictures of herself and Ron into the box, and then walked over to her trunk. She opened the trunk and began to pull out old pieces of parchment. All of them were letters from Ron. When Hermione came across the Cannon's sweatshirt he used to wear all the time, she stopped. They had been out by the lake one night, she had gotten cold, and he had offered her his sweatshirt to keep her warm. She had intended to give it back when they returned to the castle but he had told her that she should keep it since it looked better on her than it did on him. _Why should I give this back? _she thought to herself. Hermione put the shirt back in her trunk and closed it. She went over to the bookcase and took out her photo album and took out more pictures of her and Ron, placing them carefully in the box. Hermione spent the next hour going through all of her things, periodically adding stuff to the box.

_You can say you're bored (if you wanna). You could act real tough (if you wanna)._

_You could say you're torn, but I've heard enough. Thank you, you've made my mind up for me, when you started to ignore me. You won't see a single tear it isn't gonna happen here. At least not today._

Later that night, Hermione was sitting in the library studying when Ron came in and sat down next to her.

"Hi, Hermione," Ron said, he moved to hug her and she stopped him.

Ron sat there a moment speechless.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I saw you with Lavender last night, Ron," Hermione replied.

"Mione, let me explain," Ron pleaded.

"I don't know why I am doing this but, you have five minutes," Hermione said warily.

"Lavender came into the common room last night crying. She told me she had just broken up with Blaise Zabini. The next thing I know she told me she had feelings for me, and then she kissed me," Ron said.

"Well, what do you want to do, Ron?"

"I don't know, Mione." Ron's voice was barely above a whisper.

Hermione stood up, almost knocking over her chair in the process.

"You know what, Ron, I don't want to hear anymore, I've made my mind up. It's over."

Hermione was on the verge of tears. She stormed out of the library and ran most of the way back to her dormitory. She grabbed the box of stuff that reminded her of Ron, took it to his dorm and set the box on his bed.

_If you're over me, I'm already over you. If it's all been done, what is left to do? How can you hang up, if the line is dead? If you wanna walk out, I'm a step ahead. If you're moving on, I'm already gone._

Over the next week Hermione and Ron avoided each other as much as possible. Ron spent more time with Lavender and Hermione began to spend more time with Ginny and Harry. That weekend happened to be a Hogsmeade weekend, and Hermione, Ginny and Harry got to the entrance hall early that Saturday. They had planned on spending the day together.

"So, what are we doing today?" Harry asked as they approached the carriages that would take them to Hogsmeade.

Hermione climbed into the carriage and sat down beside Ginny. She held up her new camera.

"I got this camera for Christmas, I want to try it out today." Hermione laughed when she saw the horrified look on Ginny's face.

"Mione, you could have warned us sooner!" Ginny cried.

"That's no fun, the whole point is to catch people off guard, that's when you take the best pictures," Hermione teased.

"It's a good thing I brought the invisibility cloak." Harry laughed.

"Oh no you don't, if I have to be tortured so do you." Ginny playfully punched Harry in the arm.

The three friends laughed and talked for a few more minutes. Before they knew it, they had arrived at their destination. They spent most of the afternoon walking around, looking in the many shops.

Harry stopped at Quality Quidditch Supplies and Hermione and Ginny went into the Three Broomsticks to get a table.

Hermione's heart fell when she saw Ron sitting with Lavender at a booth. Ginny caught the look on her friend's face.

"Don't worry about him, Mione, he's an idiot. I should know, he's my brother." Ginny laughed.

"I'll be fine, Ginny. You know what, I haven't used my camera yet, let me take a picture of you," Hermione said.

She quickly took several pictures of the youngest Weasley and was just about to put the camera away when Harry walked in and sat down next to her

"Hey, Ginny, why don't you take a picture of me and Harry," Hermione said, handing her friend the camera.

Harry made a face at Hermione and she laughed, just as Ginny snapped the picture.

Hermione heard the jukebox in the corner of the small pub start to play a slow song.

"I love this song. Hermione, want to dance?" Harry asked.

The request surprised her coming from the usually reserved boy, but she happily accepted. Harry took her hand and led her to the small space that served as a dance floor. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her own arms around his neck. They swayed back and forth to the music and stayed like that for the a few moments. Just as the music stopped Harry kissed Hermione softly on the lips. Hermione vaguely saw a flash of light out of the corner of her eye but was too shocked at what had just happened to pay much attention.

"Hermione, I'm sorry," Harry started to say.

"It's ok, Harry." Hermione smiled at him. She slipped her hand into his and they walked back to the table.

Two days later, Hermione was sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall eating breakfast when the owl post came. A large barn owl stopped near her and she took the package from the animal. It was her pictures! She had used up the rest of the roll that day in Hogsmeade and had sent it off to be developed when she got back to the castle that night.

"Hey! Are those the pictures you took?" Ginny said, sitting down next to her.

"Yeah, wanna see?" Hermione asked.

She opened the envelope and took the pictures out. They quickly looked at them until they got to a picture that Hermione hadn't known Ginny had taken. It was of her and Harry kissing. Hermione smiled to herself at the memory, they had since decided to take things slowly but things were definitely on the right track. Suddenly, Hermione saw something in the picture that made the memory even sweeter. In the background Ron was dancing with Lavender but staring at Hermione and Harry over her shoulder with a look of pure jealousy on his face.

_Haven't you heard you're so (yesterday). If it's over let it go and come tomorrow it will seem, so yesterday. So yesterday. I'm just a bird, that's already flown away._

_Laugh it off. Let it go and, when you wake up it will seem, so yesterday. _

_So yesterday._

_Haven't you heard that I'm gonna be ok._


End file.
